


First Dance

by caatradoras



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Confusion, Dancing, F/F, Kissing, Princess Prom!!!, and implied glimmer/adora, catra is kind of a tease??, catradora, dumbass girls, except those aren't really a thing here bc catra and adora are angsty pining idiots, implied scorpia/catra, slight whump, this is my first she ra fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caatradoras/pseuds/caatradoras
Summary: Adora sees Catra at the Princess Prom.(or, adora realises she loves catra.)





	First Dance

Adora huffed, arms crossed tightly over her chest. “Stupid princess prom,” she muttered to herself, picking at her dress. Adora didn’t even like dances, or socializing in general, and she really wasn’t even sure why she was here in the first place. Glimmer was having a grand time, talking with other princesses, and she could see Bow talking and laughing with Perfuma. Even Mermista seemed to be enjoying herself, despite Sea Hawk trailing behind her.

Hell, even Catra was having fun! And she was just causing rampant mischief with Scorpia and teasing Entrapta. The only person who wasn’t having fun, though, was-

“Adora!”

Adora’s head snapped up, eyes slightly wide. “What?!”

Catra lifted up a hand in greeting, a small smirk on her face. “Hey,” she said, crossing her arms.

Adora huffed, dragging a hand down her face. “Hi, Catra..”

“So.. you look pretty bored over here all by yourself.” Catra snickered, reaching past her to grab something off of the table. Adora scowled.

“What does it matter to you,” she muttered, looking away.

Catra laughed, although the sound was sour, gently cupping Adora’s jaw in her hand. “I was just about to ask if you’d dance with me.”

Almost immediately, Adora was on edge. “Why?”

“Oh, c’mon. It’ll be just like old times,” Catra said, gently dragging a claw along the underside of Adora’s chin- just enough to scratch, but not cut. She leaned in close, breath ghosting across her nose. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Adora blinked. “I-“

“You can’t fool me, Adora. I know it’s true.” Her other arm slinked around Adora’s waist, pulling her closer. “Isn’t it?”

“I… yes. But- ah!” Catra didn’t need another answer, it seemed, because she suddenly pulled Adora to the dance floor, some sort of slow dance was going on, and pulled her closer. Her other hand grabbed Adora’s free one, and she winked. Scowling slightly, Adora settled her other hand on Catra’s shoulder. “So… when did you learn to dance?” Adora asked, trying to make her voice sound scornful.

Catra smirked again and spun Adora around. “Scorpia taught me,” she said flippantly.

“Oh.”

“And what about you?”

“Glimmer.”

“Hm.” Catra didn’t sound interested, and Adora knew that she wasn’t- never was, unless it involved herself.

Adora jumped slightly as she felt Catra’s tail curl around her ankle. “Stop it,” she hissed.

“Stop what?” Catra sounded smug, like she knew what she was doing, and was proud of it (which… she probably was. Sigh.)

“You know what!”

“You should keep your voice down, princess, or else everybody might look over here.” There was a bite to Catra’s words that Adora had grown accustomed to. Adora scowled again.

She gasped as, quite suddenly, Catra twirled her around again and dipped her. Her hand flew up to get a grip on Catra’s shoulder. She was slowly pulled up, their faces inches apart. Suddenly, Adora felt very much like she couldn’t breathe, and like her heart was beating much too fast. “Catra-“ she whispered.

She was cut off by warm, slightly chapped lips covering her own. For a long moment, Adora was surprised. But she melted into it, fingers curling into Catra’s jacket and kissing back. Their kiss held a thousand emotions, both good and bad, and it ended much too soon. The next thing Adora knew, she was still blinking, and flushed, and an arm length away from the girl she thought she once knew.

Catra’s fists were shaking, balled up, and she was facing away from Adora. “This still doesn’t mean that I like you,” she suddenly spat out, stomping away and leaving Adora completely, entirely, confused.

(And maybe a little bit in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://ambers-writeblr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
